Mulheres, à Luta!
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Um simples Não pode ser o estopim pra desencadear uma guerra, protestos e revoluções. Inclusive uma revolução sexual. Os homens do Santuário que se cuidem... CAPÍTULO 3 ON LINE!
1. Le Coq: Uma tragédia anunciada

**MULHERES, À LUTA!!! **

Um simples "Não" pode ser o estopim pra desencadear uma guerra, protestos e revoluções. Inclusive uma revolução sexual. Os homens do Santuário que se cuidem...

"Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco" não são meus... e daí, eu nem queria mesmo...

**Capítulo 1:  
"Le Coq": Uma tragédia anunciada**

Já começava a anoitecer e, finalmente, mais um intenso dia de treinamentos se encerrava no Santuário.  
Marin e June guardavam no depósito os últimos artefatos usados pelos "alunos" durante o dia, acompanhadas por Aioria e Kamus, estes dois na esperança de que as garotas estivessem livres da obrigação o mais rápido possível, para cairem na farra...

Aioria: Então tá, vamos acabar logo com isso e vamos para a taverna, antes que fique impossível conseguir uma mesa...  
Kamus: É mesmo. Tudo menos sentar perto da copa. Sempre tem um bêbado chato dando discurso...  
Marin: É, e eu estou louca por uma boa garrafa de vinho...  
June: Sinto muito, mas dessa eu estou fora.  
Marin: Como assim, "fora"? Não me diga que não vai sair conosco...  
June: Pois eu digo, sim! Estou mortinha. Tudo oque eu quero é ir para a minha casa, me atirar na minha cama e... ATÉ AMANHÃ!!!  
Kamus: E perder a noite de sábado dormindo? "Mon Dieu", que deprimente...  
June: Fica pra próxima. À propósito, deixem que eu termino de arrumar as coisas por aqui...  
Aioria: Nem pensar! Não sairemos daqui sem você...  
June: Não mesmo, podem ir. Aproveitem a noite. Na próxima eu prometo que vou com vocês...  
Marin: Está certo. Mas da póxima vocês não escapa.

Marin, Aioria e Kamus vão em direção à porta e June segue guardando os últimos equipamentos de treino. De repente, percebe que havia alguém na porta. Era Kamus...

June: Nossa, ainda está aí? Pode ir com eles, eu termino num instante...  
Kamus: Não, eu sou um cavalheiro...E, além do mais, gostei muito da sua idéia...  
June: Que idéia? - distraída.  
Kamus: Sobre "aproveitar a noite"...

June parou, virou-se pra Kamus, que a encarava maliciosamente e respirou fundo... Só podia ser brincadeira...

June: Por isso mesmo você deve ir com eles... - se fazendo de desentendida.  
Kamus: Será? Acho que aqui pode ser muito melhor...  
June: Não tenho tanta certeza disso...  
Kamus: Vamos acabar logo com isso, June...  
June: "Com isso", o que?  
Kamus: Com esse jogo de "gato-e-rato". Há tempos venho te cercando e você sempre fugindo de mim...  
June: Ah, você notou?  
Kamus: Notei. E estou farto disso...

Ele caminha lentamente em direção à amazona, que recua, até encostar as costas em um pilar...

June: Kamus, por favor...  
Kamus: Qual o problema? Medo de não resistir?

Era o fim da picada. Quem será que ele pensava que ela era? Uma das servas, que ele e Miro faziam se derreter só com o olhar? Era só oque faltava...

June: Kamus... CAI FORA!!! - o afasta com um empurrão.  
Kamus: Ei, qual é...?  
June: "Qual é", pergunto eu... Vê se me erra, Aquário...  
Kamus: Ih, tá. Vai ficar fazendo jogo duro? Pois saiba que até hoje, nenhuma mulher me disse não... - aproxima-se novamente, bancando o Don Juan.  
June: Que coisa. Mas tem uma primeira vez pra tudo... NÃO!!!  
Kamus: Não está falando sério...  
June: Kamus, que parte do NÃO você não entendeu? Posso desenhar, se você quiser...

O Cavaleiro de Aquário se irrita. Até hoje, nenhuma mulher havia lhe dito não. E June não seria a primeira...

Kamus: Qual é o seu problema, June? Vai ficar fazendo doce? Vai posar a vida toda de viúva inconsolável do Andrômeda?  
June: Isso não tem nada a ver com o fato de eu não querer NADA com você...  
Kamus: É mesmo? Duvido. Não acredito que você prefere um franguinho à um "Le coq"...

June encarou Kamus com seu melhor olhar "Sai daqui ou te esgano". Pensou, pensou e... Não pôde conter o riso...

June: 'LE COQ"? - rindo - Se enxerga, Kamus... E me dá licença.  
Kamus: Está cometendo um erro, June... Não sabe o que está perdendo com isso... NO FUTURO, VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DISSO!!!

June não dá a mínima para as "previsões" de Kamus e vai embora. Ele apenas limita-se a observá-la. Uma pequena derrota, pensou ele. Talvez. Kamus só não podia prever que esse redondo e sonoro NÃO que ele acabara de receber de June reservava um futuro sombrio para ele... e os demais homens do Santuário...

Instantes depois, no alojamento das aspirantes à Amazona...

Uma das aprendizes chega correndo ao alojamento, ofegante, e com uma expressão de grande espanto...

"O que aconteceu criatura? Que cara é essa?" - pergunta uma das garotas.  
"Parece que viu um fantasma..."

Depois de recuperar o fôlego, a garota revela...

"Vocês não vão acreditar no que eu acabei de ver..."

**CONTINUA...**

Capítulo curtinho, só pra começar. Tem muito mais de onde veio esse. Aguardem...  
À propósito, "Le Coq" significa "Galo" em francês. Isso mesmo, GALO, o marido da galinha. Os franceses se intitulam como "os galos"... Cada louco com a sua mania... ¬¬'


	2. O começo do fim

**MULHERES, À LUTA!!!**

**Capítulo 2  
O começo do fim...**

A notícia do acontecido entre June e Kamus correu o Santuário com a velocidade de uma explosão atômica. Em questão de horas todas, absolutamente TODAS as mulheres do Santuário e arredores ficaram sabendo.  
Como não podia deixar de ser, por onde passava, a história acabava "ganhando corpo", se modificando "um pouquinho"...

Entre as aprendizes...

"Nossa, ela deu um fora no Sr. Kamus??? Ou é muito corajosa, ou muito doida..."  
"Não sei dizer ao certo, mas parece que tem outro homem na jogada."  
"Outro homem? Mas quem será? Outro Cavaleiro?"

Entre as Amazonas...

"E ele teria dito que June estava bancando a eterna viúva, por isso não estava dando mole pra ele..."  
"Viúva? Mas de quem? Nem sabia que ela havia sido casada..."  
"Não somos Amazonas há tanto tempo assim, vai ver isso é história antiga..."  
"E confidencial. Pra nenhuma de nós ter ouvido falar..."  
"Será que...?"

Entre as servas do Santuário...

"É sério! Parece que ela é viúva e que o próprio Kamus teria matado o marido dela..."  
"Marido? Mas ela parece ser tão nova..."  
"Isso explica o fato de ela não querer nada com ele..."

Nesse momento, Miro passa pelo grupo, de peito estufado e com uma cara de "olha, como sou irresistível"...

"Pfff! Não duvido... Eles se acham o máximo..."  
"Também, nenhuma mulher diz 'não' para eles..."  
"E as que dizem, devem pagar caro por isso..."  
"Canalhas!"

Entre as mulheres do vilarejo...

"Mas isso é porque ninguém os enfrentou pra valer..."  
"Quero ver se todas as mulheres começarem a dizer não para eles, o que vão fazer..."  
"Matar o marido da coitada para obrigá-la a dormir com ele... Que absurdo!"  
"Depois dessa, não quero vê-los nem pintados..."  
"É... PINTADOS DE OURO!!!"

(Risada geral)

"Isso mesmo. E eles nem são tão bonitos assim..."

Na manhã seguinte, havia algo estranho no ar. June tinha a nítida impressão de que, por onde andava, era minuciosamente analisada pelas mulheres. Pensou também ter visto algumas delas se cotucarem e cochicharem algo depois que ela passava. Aproximou-se da área de treinamento das Amazonas e achou estranho a maneira com as aprendizes a observaram e mais ainda a aproximação das outras Amazonas...

"June, tudo bem?"  
"Se precisar de alguma coisa... Qualquer coisa... Pode contar conosco."  
June: Ahn... Certo... Muito obrigada... - desconfiada.

Deu mais alguns passos e viu algumas Amazonas "fofocando" com as aprendizes. Oque não era muito comum. Duas aprendizes se dispersaram do grupo e ao passarem por ela...

"June, queremos que saiba que somos solidárias à sua causa... TODAS NÓS!"  
"É mesmo!"  
June: Ah... É? - confusa.  
"Sabemos que não deve ser fácil, mas nós, Amazonas, devemos proteger umas às outras, então..."  
June: OO'

As garotas se afastam. June já não desconfiava mais que havia algo errado. Tinha certeza. Resolveu ir atrás de Shina e Marin, mas a Amazona de Cobra a achou antes...

Shina: June!!! - puxa a loira pelo braço, para um local mais reservado - O que aconteceu mulher? Você está bem? - preocupada.  
June: Estou... Estou sim...  
Shina: Graças aos deuses! Por um instante pensei que...  
June: Shina, o que está acontecendo? Por que todas estão agindo assim?  
Shina: Como assim? As garotas vieram me contar uma história maluca, de que você e o Kamus haviam discutido e...

Marin se aproxima, quase correndo, e interrompe o assunto...

Marin: June... Como você está? - a abraça e depois a analisa - Ele te machucou? Fez alguma coisa com você? Aioria vai matá-lo a hora que souber...  
June: Souber de que? O que está...?  
Marin: Devemos levar isso ao conhecimento de Saga... AGORA MESMO!  
June: CHEGA!!! O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? ALGUÉM POR FAVOR ME DIGA, ANTES QUE EU ENLOUQUEÇA!!!

Shina e Marin ficaram perplexas. June agia como se não soubesse de nada. Seria um bloqueio psicológico, estaria ela tentando esquecer o terrível trauma que devia ter sofrido? Então havia sido pior do que pensavam...

Shina: As outra Amazonas nos contaram sobre ontem...  
June?  
Marin: Você e Kamus... Depois que eu e Aioria saímos...  
June???  
Shina: Contaram sobre a discussão, a briga... Disseram que Kamus forçou a barra...  
June: oO  
Marin: E que tentou te pegar à força...  
June: OO!!!  
Shina: June... Ele Te fez algum mal? Por que se fez...

June começou a rir. Ria histéricamente. Não que achasse graça da história, mas estava tão nervosa, aquilo tudo era tão irreal, que não conseguia coordenar suas reações...

Shina: Ahn... June? Tudo bem?  
June: Não... Não está tudo bem... E sabe por que? PORQUE VOCÊS ESTÃO LOUCAS!!! - apontando para as duas.  
Marin/Shina:oO  
June: Todas estão!!!  
Marin: Espera aí, não estou entendendo mais nada...  
June: VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ENTENDENDO??? E EU, ENTÃO?  
Shina: O que diabos aconteceu ontem?  
June: NADA!!!  
Marin/Shina:NADA???  
June: Nada! Quer dizer... O Kamus tentou dar em cima de mim, sim, mas eu cortei a onda dele e só...  
Shina/Marin: SÓ???  
June: É. Só!  
Marin: Mas pensamos que...  
Shina: Como foi que essa história surgiu?  
June: Eu é que pergunto... ÒÓ  
Shina: Bem, não importa... Vamos acabar com isso antes que essa maluquice se espalhe pelo Santuário...  
Marin: Isso mesmo. Afinal, isso aconteceu ontem à noite. Impossível que a história tenha se espalhado por muito mais do que esse grupo de Amazonas...  
June: Aai... Deus te ouça! uu'

Horas mais tarde...

Kamus caminhava pelo Santuário, observando o treinamento dos aprendizes, quando se depara com um grupo de aspirantes à Amazonas. Estufou o peito, lançou mão de todo charme que Deus lhe deu e se aproximou das garotas...

Kamus: Olá, meninas... Que agradável surpresa... - carregando no sotaque francês.

As garotas limitam-se à observá-lo com desprezo...

Kamus: Ahn... - limpa a garganta - Eu disse "olá"...  
"E daí?"  
"Grande coisa!"  
"Vamos, garotas. De repente o ar aqui ficou IRRESPIRÁVEL..."

E elas vão embora. E Kamus fica lá, parado, com cara de tacho... TPM coletiva? Podem ser, nada que o passar de alguns dias não cure.  
Resolveu voltar para a Casa de Aquário. Afinal, tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar vendo o treinamento dos garotos...  
No caminho para seu templo, encontrou um grupo de jovens servas pelas escadarias "de serviço". analisou o grupo e concluiu...

Kamus: Hmmm... devo "conhecer" todas elas, mas... e o que há de mal nisso? - em pensamento.

Mais uma vez, preparou a pose de Don Juan e investiu contra as jovens...

Kamus: Bonjour, madames... - mais uma vez, com sotaque forte.  
"Bom dia... SENHOR KAMUS..." - diz, secamente, uma delas.  
Kamus: Não, por favor... apenas... KA-MUS... - quase sussurrando.  
"Com licença, SENHOR KAMUS. Temos mais o que fazer do que ficar de papo nas escadarias..."

Elas dão as costas para o Cavaleiro, que fica embasbacado, sem entender nada...

Kamus: Oque há com as mulheres desse lugar?  
"De guarda baixa... Estou te desconhecendo... 'Le coq'..."

Kamus ficou tão atordoado que nem sentiu a aproximação de Carlo, o "Máscara da Morte". Preparava-se para retrucar o Canceriano quando se deu conta do que ele o havia chamado...

Kamus: Le... Coq? - incrédulo.

Recebeu como resposta um sorriso de deboche. Havia alguma coisa errada nessa história...

Instantes depois, na Casa de Escorpião...

Miro, Carlo e Shura riam, riam muito. Deviam até estar tendo cãibras na barriga de tanto rirem e Kamus estava lá, sentado, quietinho. Afinal, era ele o motivo de tanto riso...

Miro: Le... Le... Le... "LE COQ"!? Hahahahaha... - contorcendo-se na cadeira.  
Shura: Uh... Eu sou o gostosão... O GALO GOSTOSÃO... Hahahahaha... - rolando pelo chão.  
Carlo: Hahahahaha... Não tem espelho em casa, não? Congela uma bacia d'água que resolve... Hahahahaha...

Era humilhante, até o Carlo, que jamais ria, estava contorcendo-se, debochando dele. Certo dia havia dito que era mais fácil Afrodite virar "hetero" do que Carlo rir. O mundo devia estar para acabar...

Kamus: Como souberam disso? - encabulado.  
Miro: Ai, minha barriga... Sei lá. Ouvimos algumas Amazonas comentando... - tentando parar de rir.  
Kamus: Como assim?  
Shura: Ah, Kamus. June deve ter contado pra alguém, que contou pra alguém, que contou pra alguém... Sabe com as mulheres são... - tomando fôlego.  
Carlo: Mas nada disso teria acontecido se você não tivesse bancado "a última bolacha do pacote"...  
Kamus: ¬¬'  
Miro: Pensei que já tivesse desistido da "Camaleoa", depois de ela te ignorar tantas vezes...  
Kamus: Mulher nenhuma me ignora... - irritado.  
Shura: É, sabemos disso também... Isso não é coisa que se diga para uma mulher, sabia?  
Kamus: Droga! Deve ser por isso que as outras estão me tratando de um jeito esquisito...  
Carlo: Só pode. Mas não esquenta com isso. Mais dois ou três dias e elas esquecem.  
Shura: É, e daí o Galo vai voltar para seu puleiro...

Os três caem na gargalhada de novo. Não adiantava fazer nada, a não ser esperar. Tomara que o tempo apagasse esse constrangedor episódio da memória de todas tão rápido quanto Carlo previa...

**CONTINUA...**

Eis, mais um capítulo. O que será de Kamus, com essa fama de "canastrão"? Conseguirá June desfazer esse terrível mal-entendido? Descubra nos próximos capítulos...


	3. Homens à beira de um ataque de nervos

**MULHERES, À LUTA!!!**

**Capítulo 3  
Homens à beira de um ataque de nervos**

Os dias se passavam e a situação ia de mal à pior. No inicio, Kamus era apenas ignorado, depois, hostilizado e agora, estava sendo escurraçado.  
O que parecia ser uma tragédia pessoal do aquariano começava a preocupar os demais Cavaleiros. Até onde essa "urucubaca" podia ser contagiosa?

Kamus: E agora? Oque eu faço?  
Aldebaran: Banho de sal grosso... É um santo remédio!  
Kamus?  
Miro: Não dá bola pro Deba, não. A situação não pode ser tão ruim assim.  
Carlo: Claro que não... É pior... E logo vai afetar à todos nós. Escreve o que eu tô dizendo.  
Shura: Vira essa boca pra lá, coisa ruim. - fazendo uma cruz com os dedos, em direção à Carlo.  
Miro: Gente, sem pânico! Isso vai passar.  
Aldebaran: É. O "fedegoso" disse isso à quase uma semana e nada... - se referindo à Carlo.  
Carlo: Quem está chamando de "fedegoso", seu boi??? Despacho você para o Yomotsu...  
Aldebaran: Cara feia pra mim é fome, viu? E além do mais eu não tenho medo de você e do seu portãozinho para o mundo dos mortos.  
Shura: Até porque o Deba jamais passaria por ele...  
Carlo/aldebaran:?  
Shura: Entalaria antes disso... Hahahahaha.  
Aldebaran: Haha... Muito engraçado... - fazendo beicinho.  
Miro: Vamos lá, chega de choradeira! Vamos até a cidade tomar uns drinks e conhecer umas gatinhas.  
Kamus: Não sei não... Do jeito que a coisa vai.  
Miro: Relaxa. Vai dar tudo certo. Além do mais, qual é a mulher naquele vilarejo que resiste a um homem de "armadura"? - malicioso.  
Shura: É isso aí. E, além do mais, se você não pegar ninguém, mais nos sobra...- animado.  
Kamus: Está certo... vamos lá...

Enquanto isso, na Vila das Amazonas...

June entra correndo na casa de Shina, parecendo assustada...

Shina: O que foi mulher? Está mais branca que o de costume.  
June: Não aguento mais isso! Em todos os lugares que eu vou sou tratada como um ícone feminista.  
Shina: Sabe, devia ser assim com Joana D'arc... Claro que ela acabou queimada, mas isso não vem ao caso.  
June: Isso precisa acabar.  
Shina: Também acho. Essa brincadeira já está perdendo a graça. Aliás, as aprendizes andaram fazendo algumas pichações nos muros.  
June: Pichações?  
Shina: É, coisas do tipo: "Salve June!", "Todo poder às mulheres", "Abaixo ao poder e à opressão dos dourados.  
June: Diga que está brincando... OO Shina: Estou! Só queria ver a sua cara de apavorada... - rindo.  
June: ÒÓ Shina: Relaxa, June! Olha, Marin está conversando com Aioria. Os dois vão achar uma solução para tudo isso e tudo vai voltar ao normal.  
June: Tomara. Aioria é um cara sensato e tem uma visão diferente de nós sobre o que está acontecendo.  
Shina: É. Tenho certeza que ele não vai nos decepcionar...

Na casa de Leão...

Aioria e Marin estão enroscados, enrolados num cobertor sobre a cama...

Aioria: Eu sou um cara de muita sorte, sabia? - beijando Marin.  
Marin: É mesmo? E posso saber porquê? - deslizando os dedos sobre o peito de Aioria.  
Aioria: Por que tenho uma mulher maravilhosa ao meu lado... - acaricia os cabelos da Amazona.  
Marin: Oh, Aioria... - derrete-se.  
Aioria: É uma pena que eu seja o único que tem essa sorte.  
Marin: Ah, sim... Kamus.  
Aioria: Pois é.  
Marin: Essa situação é constrangedora.  
Aioria: Tem razão. Isso precisa acabar.  
Marin: Precisa sim.  
Aioria: Bem que June podia dar um fim nisso.  
Marin: June? Como assim?  
Aioria: Sabe, acho que ela podia pedir desculpas ao Kamus. Dizer que as coisas não são bem assim, convencer as garotas a.  
Marin: Espera aí! Está dizendo que June tem que se retratar diante de Kamus?  
Aioria:É isso mesmo. afinal, foi ela quem começou essa confusão, não foi? E, além do mais, não custa nada ela fazer isso pra aliviar a barra do Kamus.  
Marin: Aioria... Tem noção do que está me dizendo? Acha que a June tem que humilhar diante de todos para satisfazer um capricho do seu amigo??? - indignada.  
Aioria: Ah, não... quer dizer, talvez... Marin, eu só quero ver meu amigo numa boa de novo. Sou solidário à ele.  
Marin: E você nem sabe o quanto...

Marin se levanta num repente e começa a se vestir...

Aioria: Meu amor, onde você vai? Espera.  
Marin: Já que é tão solidário à dor de kamus, então também vai ser ao seu problema.  
Aioria: Ahn, como assim?  
Marin: VAI FICAR CHUPANDO O DEDO!!! - vai embora, batendo a porta.  
Aioria: Ai, meu Deus... MARIN??? ESPERA, MEU AMOR... VAMOS CONVERSAR... MARIIIN...!?

De volta à Vila das Amazonas...

June está sobre uma pedra, rodeada por outras Amazonas e pelas aprendizes, enquanto Shina, que está ao seu lado, se segura para não cair na gargalhada. Sabe como é, perca o amigo, mas não perca a piada... :)

"É iso aí, June"  
"É, você é demais"  
"Viva a June!"

June: Gente, calma... Acho que vocês estão exagerando um pouco... ÓÒ

"Exagerando? Você é um modelo para nós todas"  
"É isso mesmo, você foi onde nenhuma outra amazona chegou"  
"Enfrentou um Cavaleiro, isso foi o máximo!"

June: meninas, me escutem...

De repente, todas pararam, aguardando o "pronunciamento de June...

June: Unf! uu' - suspira - Vocês estãso enganadas, não sou a heroína que vocês pensam...

"Como não? Você foi uma guerreira..."

June: Não, não fui. Eu não fiz nada demais. Só o que eu fiz foi dizer não à um Cavaleiro de Ouro. Qualquer uma de você poderia ter feito isso...

Silêncio. As palavras de June parecem ter batido fundo no coração das jovens. Só restava esperar pelo resultado, que não demorou a aparecer...

"June tem razão. Qualquer uma de nós poderia ter feito isso"  
"É mesmo"  
"NÓS TEMOS O PODER"  
"EEEH...!!!" - grita a multidão.  
"Somos fortes, não precisamos de homem algum"  
"EEEEEEH"  
"VAMOS TODAS ENFRENTÁ-LOS DE IGUAL PARA IGUAL"  
"EEEEEEH"  
"VIVA JUNEEE... NOSSA LIDER!  
"EEEEEEH...!!!"

June: Ai, meu Deus... ÓÒ Shina: Menina, já pensou em se canditadar à Presidência?

Nesse momento, Marin chega correndo e sobe junto às duas...

Marin: O que está acontecendo aqui?  
Shina: June acabou de fazer um discurso que botou a multidão em polvorosa contra os homens... Sem querer, é claro, mas fez.  
June: Precisa fazer alguma coisa, Marin... E rápido.  
Marin: Vou fazer sim, pode deixar...

Marin se vira para a multidão e abre os braços, pedindo atenção. Era a última esperança de June... Indo por água abaixo...

Marin: Escutem, irmãs Amazonas...  
Shina: "Irmãs amazonas"??? ¬¬  
June: Por que será que tenho a impressão de que as coisas vão piorar?  
Shina: Se isso te consola, eu também tenho...

Marin: Durante muito tempo fomos reprimidas pelo regime machista que regeu esse Santuário e nos obrigava a esconder nossos rostos atrás de máscaras, ocultando nossa verdadeira face...

Shina/June: OO

Marin: Depois de muito lutar, conquistamos o direito de revelar nossa beleza... A NOSSA BELEZA FEMININA!  
"EEEEEEH...!!!" - a multidão enlouquece.  
Marin: Agora, esse mesmo regime machista e autoritário quer nos tirar o direito de decisão sobre nossos corpos, como se não fossemos mais do que instrumentos para seu prazer...

Shina/June: ÓÒ

Marin: Acham que somos obrigadas a lhes entregar nossa intimidade, sob pena de sermos vistas como vilãs. CHEGA!  
"EEEEEEH"  
"ISSO MESMO, CHEGA!!!"

Marin: June está sendo tratada pelos homens desse Santuário como pivô de uma tragédia, de uma crise que foi criada por eles mesmos...  
"ISSO É UM ABSURDO!!!"

Marin: Dizem que ela é a culpada pela rejeição que Kamus tem sofrido e acham quela deve pedir desculpas por isso...

"CANALHAS"  
"MACHISTAS"  
"CORTEM A CABEÇA!!!"

Marin: Vamos mostrar a eles de quem é o poder e quem são os verdadeiros culpados por tudo isso... ELES MESMOS!!!

"U-HUUUUUUU"  
"VIVA AS AMAZONAS!!!"

Marin: VAMOS ACOMPANHAR JUNE NESSA CAMINHADA ANTI-MACHISMO CONTRA TODOS OS ESTÚPIDOS HOMENS DESSE SANTUÁRIO!!!

Shina/June: ÓÒ

Marin: VIVA JUNE!!! VIVA O PODER FEMININO!!!

"VIVAAA"  
"EEEEEEH"  
"GIRL POWER!!! GIRL POWER!!! GIRL POWER...!!!"

June: Ai, agora sim fu... OO  
Shina: Tem razão... Tem TODA razão... OO

Mais tarde, na Casa de Escorpião...

Kamus: Mas eu não tive culpa, eu juro...AAAi...! - se atira no chão.  
Miro: Nâo teve culpa? Quero ver dizer isso quando eu tacar uma Antares na tua fuça!!! - furioso.  
Shura: Ninguém... Ninguém deu mole pra gente... E ainda tomamos um banho de ovo por sua causa, Kamus!!! - tirando alguns pedaço de casca de ovo do cabelo.  
Kamus: Como é que eu ia imaginar que elas estariam com tanta raiva de vocês?  
Miro: De nós??? DE VOCÊ!!! Mas essa merda acabou respingando em todos nós... - dispara outra Agulha Escarlate em Kamus, que desvia.  
Kamus: Espera, eu vou dar um jeito nisso...

"É BOM QUE DÊ MESMO!!!"

Aioria sobe pelas escadarias, com cara de pouquíssimos amigos...

Kamus: Ahn... Aioria? O que houve?  
Aioria: CAPSULA DO PODER!  
Kamus: ANH???

Ele teve apenas tempo de desviar do golpe de Aioria, mas não do de Miro...

Miro: AGULHA ESCARLATE!  
Kamus: AAAAAI... Minha bunda!  
Aioria: Por sua causa, a Marin me deu um fora, seu... seu... Shura: Um fora? Por que?  
Aioria: Fui tentar ajudar, convencê-la de que Kamus é inocente, de que só June podia acabar com essa confusão... E vejam o que eu ganhei com isso... NADA!  
Carlo: E ainda perdeu a namorada... Que otário.  
Aioria: Que cheiro de ovo podre é esse? Argh! Por que só você está limpo, carlo?  
Carlo: Pfff!!! E sou bobo de ficar do lado deles quando o bicho pega? Só se me chamasse "Aioria.  
Aioria: Grrr... ÒÓ

Kamus: Gente, calma... Eu vou dar um jeito... Espero.  
Shura: E que seja rápido! Daqui à três dias tem o Festival de Baco e Athena vai estar aqui. Ela não pode nem sonhar com essa confusão.  
Kamus: Mon Dieu... Mais essa agora...

**CONTINUA...**

E agora? Será que os homens do Santuário sobreviverão à fúria das mulheres? Será June lançada na fogueira como a própria Joana D'Arc? Descubra nos próximos capítulos...


End file.
